Heartbeat
by Sayomina
Summary: Originally Productivity and Marshmallow Fluff by BoukieToo. Post-Avengers and Post-Deathly Hallows, Harry and Tony are dumped before they have the chance to ask a big question. When Harry leaves the UK for New York, who can he depend on? And why has Tony's apparent hate for a certain captain vanished?
1. In which Harry sleeps with Draco

**Hello everyone who had come across this story. For those of you wondering where it came from, I have picked this story up from BoukieToo, who wrote the first nine chapters. You can find them on her profile titled** _ **Productivity & Marshmallow Fluff**_ **. I am writing this chapter before my next chapter to Unexpected because I am terrible at remembering plots and while I have nothing for the third chapter of unexpected, I do have plans for this chapter. So let's get on then shall we.**

* * *

Draco stared at the resume that was sitting on the table. It definitely was not his resume. The blonde picked up the piece of paper and read over it

Name: James Evans

Address: xxx xxxxx Road

City, State: xxxxxx, NE

Zipcode: 68xxxx

Professional experience: Owned a café

Education: Homeschooled

Additional skills: knowledgeable in taking care of plants and animals, knowledgeable in taking care of minor injuries, high level leadership capabilities, teaching experience

Draco could hardly believe what he was looking at. Potter had actually filled out a resume. That was the last thing the Slytherin had expected from the Gryffindor. "Potter, come here!" He called out, his eyes not leaving the paper.

"Is something wrong Draco?" Harry asked walking over to where Draco was. It took him a moment to realize that Draco was holding his resume, "Oh… um… yeah… that…"

"It's good to know you finally decided to pull your weight," Draco said, looking up at Harry.

"Well, after what you said. I felt like it was the right thing to do," Harry admitted, nervously running a hand through his black, messy hair. For a moment, his thoughts turned to Teddy. He really hoped Teddy was okay.

"Let's hope that between the two of us, at least one of us can find some work," Draco was getting a little more used to voicing his thoughts openly around Harry, with the two living together and on the run from the Ministery, MACUSA, and the Avengers.

* * *

No one noticed when Steve's drawing notebook vanished. Not even Steve. Because it had returned soon after it had disappeared. This was because a certain god of mischief had gotten bored and had always been curious about the notebook. Yes, Loki may have been currently on Asgard due to a few "minor" complications but his sorcery allowed him to temporarily steal Steve's drawing notebook to get a look at it. To say the least, he wasn't surprised to find the notebook full of different drawings of things that had happened around the Avenger's tower. There was even one of Harry and Draco sitting together on a couch. Loki frowned upon seeing that particular drawing. It had been too long since he had seen the Master of Death and his blonde friend. He did not know of their current whereabouts. He just hoped they weren't prisoners to some organization or worse dead. Loki made sure to return the drawing notebook exactly as he had found it.

* * *

Draco finally made his way to bed. Harry had made his way to the bedroom about an hour ago and as far as Draco knew, was fast asleep. Draco had only stayed up to do some cleaning in hopes of calming his nerves. Putting their resumes out there was a bit risky since they were technically on the run. But they really needed the money.

Draco didn't even bother changing into pajamas as he flopped onto his bed, face first. Rolling over onto his side, he closed his eyes willing the comforting arms of sleep to embrace him.

He hadn't even properly fallen asleep when warmth snuggled up to his back. Rolling over to his other side he was met with a face full of Harry's black hair. "Potter… you have your own bed. What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

"Not a word Draco," Harry mumbled, snuggling up closer and adjusting to Draco's change in position. The Gryffindor had woken up from a nightmare. Something that even after the war he wasn't free from. While his nightmares weren't gone, not in the slightest bit, they had changed. To make the nightmare situation worse, this particular one had been about Draco dying while trying to protect Harry from the Ministry, MACUSA, and the Avengers. So, being awake when Draco had come in, he had waited until it seemed like the blonde had fallen asleep before making his way over to Draco's bed.

Draco sighed and gave no further words of protest. He absentmindedly stroked the other's black hair until Harry fell asleep. Draco didn't want to disturb Harry so he decided to not attempt to move Harry. Draco closed his eyes, finally falling asleep. As he fell asleep, the only thing that was on his mind was Harry's safety

* * *

Steve couldn't just ignore this unsettling feeling anymore. So he did the only thing he could think of. He called an Avengers meeting.

"I have felt this as well" Thor spoke after Steve explained why he had called everyone together. Thor had managed to step away from Asgard to come to this meeting. Tony was just happy that Thor hadn't brought Reindeer Games along as well.

"I suppose I have possibly felt it to" Tony commented.

"I think we all have felt this strange unease" Natasha said, with Clint and Bruce nodding in agreement.

"We need to figure out what it is," Steve said with a determined tone and that look in his eyes.

"It's probably just whatever is going on with Rock of ages," Tony didn't really care. This earned him a whack upside the head from Natasha.

"I fear my brother has nothing to do with whatever is going on this time," Thor said standing up and walking over to the window. It was as if the god of thunder was actually in deep thought for once.

"Natasha and I will do some digging to see if there's been anything unusual recently" Clint grabbed his bow and quiver before disappearing into the vents. Natasha followed him.

Steve sighed. At least now they were doing something about this feeling that they had all had,

Bruce put a hand reassuringly on Steve's shoulder, "I'm sure whatever it is, it's nothing bad," He awkwardly smiled before going to his room.

"Well that was an exciting meeting. I bet it was the shortest one yet," Tony said sarcastically as he walked over to the bar.

Steve didn't respond to Tony as he walked to his room. Tony almost regretted what he had said. But he didn't.

Steve lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted everything to go back to the way things were before Harry and Draco had been taken. Harry was his friend after all. Maybe the unease was due to the fact the two were on the run, but that didn't quite seem like it was what was causing him to feeling uneasy. Steve sighed and decided to try and get some shut eye.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy where I am taking the story so far. I will be bringing in a new character next chapter so keep a look out for him.**


	2. In which the First Avenger hugs Elsa

Draco bolted up right the second he realized Harry wasn't in bed or even in the room. He had just woken up and had moved to snuggle into Harry's warmth but the Gryffindor wasn't in bed. Draco was a bit frantic as he tried to get out of bed, effectively falling face first on the floor. But he quickly scrambled back to his feet and hurried into the living area which was their small living room, dining room, and the kitchen. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Harry was just in the kitchen cooking.

Harry was surprised when Draco came over, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Draco didn't know why he cared so much about whether or not Harry was okay. It couldn't be that he still had feelings for the younger man. He had after all at least tried convincing himself that Harry couldn't be gay in any way possible. Harry had tried proposing to the Weasley girl after all.

"Hi Draco, I've never seen you this happy to see me before. Is it because I'm making pancakes?" Harry asked.

"You could say that," Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder, not offering any other explanation. He breathed in Harry's scent in this moment that he could.

"Well, when you're ready to let go of me, I can bring the pancakes over to the table and we can eat. You, for one, have always been too skinny and a plan to change that," Harry laughed softly, though a shiver ran up his spine when he felt Draco's breath against his neck. There was something about Draco that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

Draco stayed where he was for a moment before finally letting go of Harry. He made his way over to the table, rubbing his eyes.

Harry placed a plate with a couple of pancakes on it in front of Draco. He would've added syrup but they didn't have any. They did after all have to be very careful with their money. At least until they had a more steady income.

"Thank you Potter," Draco said, with a relaxed sigh before he started eating. It wasn't until he had finished eating one of the pancakes that he noticed Harry wasn't eating. "Potter, if you don't find something to eat I might have to force feed you," He stated calmly.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's comment. "It's okay Draco. I'm not hungry. And I'm not as skinny as you."

"Fine," Draco gave in, but he did hope Harry was okay.

Harry's mind was wandering. Mostly he was thinking about the nightmare he had had last night.

 _Harry had been in the graveyard where he had unwillingly helped bring Voldemort back. Fog rolled across the ground much like it had that night. But unlike previous times, it wasn't Voldemort standing there. It was a lady. She was beautiful yet frightening. Half her skin was pale and glistened in the faint moonlight. The other half looked like a skeleton. "Hello Harry. I'm waiting for you," Her words had sent shivers down his spine. He watched, standing there frozen, as the fog rolled away from the lady, revealing Draco lying by her feet dead. Harry had wanted to scream and shout but not a sound made it past his lips. The lady had a cruel smile on her lips. "You can't escape death forever,"_

After that, Harry had woken up with his scar burning for the first time since he had destroyed Voldemort. He had seen Draco collapse on his bed, exhausted. So he had quickly gone over to Draco's bed. He just needed to know that Draco was okay.

"Potter," Harry snapped out of his thoughts to see Draco waving a hand in front of his face. "I thought you were going to turn into a vegetable for a moment there" The blonde said, "Are you okay?" His voice held concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Draco. I'm going to go out for a walk now," Harry said, getting up. Draco tried to protest but Harry had already walked out the door.

* * *

Tony had managed to convince Steve to play Portal 2 co-op with him. Steve hadn't thought much of it as they sat in front of the TV, Tony having to explain what to do multiple times. It was a peaceful day at the tower. But it didn't seem like it would last.

"Sir, there is a man at the front desk in the lobby asking to see Mr. Rogers," Jarvis said, in his usual disembodied voice.

Tony was about to say something when Steve interrupted. "Don't worry Tony. I'll go see who it is. And Jarvis, please, call me Steve," Steve said as he walked over to the elevator.

It wasn't until the elevator doors had closed behind Steve that Tony snapped out of his daze. "Capsicle! Wait up!"

*poof of minor time break*

Steve walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. A man at the front desk turned to look towards the elevator, spotting Steve. The man was wearing a jacket, gloves, and a baseball hat along with ratty blue jeans and old worn out combat boots. His hair was done back in a ponytail. At first Steve didn't recognize him. Then Steve realized who those blue eyes belonged to.

"Bucky?" The word had left his lips before he had time to second guess it.

"Hey cap," Bucky said with a faint smile and a small wave.

Steve ran over to Bucky and enveloped his friend in a hug. If Bucky wasn't also a super soldier he would've been crushed by how tight Steve was hugging him.

No one noticed the look Tony had when he stepped out of the elevator and saw Steve hugging Bucky. Well, no one except Bucky. But Bucky knew better than to say anything about it.

"Hey capsicle, I know you are having a moment, but you do know we have to bring him in," Tony said, going back to his usual relaxed expression as he walked over to the two.

"No. I'm not letting any of you hurt Bucky," Steve said defensively, turning to face Tony with Bucky behind him.

"Steve, it's okay. He can bring me in if he wants to" Bucky said as he stepped out from behind Steve.

"Buk…" Steve tried to protest.

"I'll be fine" Bucky said with a smile as he let Tony lead him to the elevator, leaving Steve, in shock, in the lobby

* * *

A week had passed since Tony had placed Bucky under room arrest in one of the rooms in the Avenger's tower. Bucky had been tested multiple times for any remnants of mind control, each time coming up clean. His metal arm had also been disabled to the point where he couldn't even move it. Steve had been denied to see Bucky multiple times, mostly by Tony. Tony still didn't trust Bucky even though he was harmless. Steve had managed to pull some strings with Sam's help and they were working on getting Bucky listed as a P.O.W. by the military and have his rank and awards restored. Similar to what had happened with Steve after waking up from the ice.

Tony walked into Bucky's room after Jarvis had said Bucky was requesting to see him.

"So, what is this all about Elsa?" Tony asked, looking at Bucky, who was sitting on the bed in the room with his head down.

Bucky looked up at Tony. "I saw the way you looked at us when Steve was hugging me in the lobby. You were jealous. It's probably why you won't let him see me. You like Steve don't you?"

What Bucky said had surprised Tony. Not even Clint and Natasha were able to figure that out.

"So maybe I do have feelings for Capsicle, he's just a friend though," Tony said crossing his arms.

"You should tell him how you feel before it's too late. I'm not going to get in your way. I just want my best friend to be happy. I think he'd be happy with you," Bucky said. There was honesty in his tone.

Tony looked at Bucky for a moment then abruptly walked out. It looked like he hated Bucky, but he was considering what Bucky said. Maybe he should do what Bucky had suggested.

* * *

In the week that had passed both Draco and Harry had gotten jobs. Draco was working as a translator at a school for a French exchange student that had only been taught French by their parents and had yet to learn English. Harry was working as a waiter at the local diner. His job may not have payed as well as Draco's but for them Harry's minimum wage plus tips was enough for food. Draco payed for rent and the rest they saved.

Harry worked from noon to about 7 while Draco worked from 8am to 4pm. Which meant Draco was home before Harry.

Draco had gotten some Chinese takeout as a reward for their first week of work. He set the bags full of boxes in the fridge. The food would have to be warmed up when Harry got home.

As Draco sat on the couch to read a book he had picked up from a bookstore, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone. Hearing the creak of a floorboard he stood up and reached for his wand, only to once again remember that he didn't have it. He knew that Harry couldn't be home yet, so who had made that floorboard creak? He cautiously approached the door, thinking it had come from the stairs outside. Suddenly a hand holding a cloth covered his mouth and nose. He struggled for a moment before he slipped into unconsciousness, the darkness consuming him,

Harry got home two hours later to find the place looked like it had been ransacked. He quickly looked for Draco only to find a note on top of Draco's book which was sitting neatly on the coffee table in the living room. He swallowed as he picked up and read the note.

 _If you want to ever see your friend alive again, meet at Pioneer Park in Las Vegas two days from now at Midnight_

The note was written with messy handwriting and had no signature. Someone had kidnapped Draco to get to him. That he knew for certain. But they must've been skilled if they were able to kidnap Draco, with or without a fight. Harry pulled out his new flip phone with shaky hands, remembering Steve's number. He was only resorting to this because the magic he could feel lingering in the apartment wasn't just Draco's. It wasn't any MACUSA or Ministry magic either. This was darker and frighteningly similar to Loki's.

He listened to the dial tone then waited as the phone rang, praying that Steve would pick up. Luckily his prayers were answered.

"Hello?" The familiar voice that could only belong to one Steve Rogers came over the phone's speaker.

"Thank god, Steve, I need your help," Harry said, his tone sounding very panicked

"Harry? Is that you? What's going on? Why did you call me? You're supposed to be on the run!" Steve was very concerned. This didn't make sense.

"I know I'm technically on the run, and yes, it's me Harry. I'm scared Steve," Harry was having troubles getting out everything he needed to say.

"Slow down Harry, what's wrong?"

"Someone kidnapped Draco. Someone with magic a lot like Loki's magic. It's terrifyingly dark. Please Steve. You have to help me. Please"

* * *

 **Yes. It is I. The evil person that decided to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. A lot happened in this chapter. It was fun to write and only took a couple hours. I wanted this chapter to further build the relations ships between Harry/Draco and Tony/Steve as well as lead into the plot. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Farewell till tonight when I stay up writing the next chapter.**


	3. In which a teaser is made

"So you're telling me, that despite being on the run, Harry called you, to ask for help because his blonde friend was kidnapped."

"Yes Tony. This is the third time I've explained," Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose. An couple hours had passed since Harry had called, explaining what had happened and asking for help. Steve had gathered all the Avengers together because he trusted them.

"I think we should help our friend" Thor said, grabbing his hammer from off the coffee table.

"If we help them we also have to bring them in," Natasha stated firmly.

"Come on Nat. The boy is clearly scared. And you and I both know they are not a threat," Clint said.

"I think we should take a vote," Bruce spoke up.

"Alright, all in favor of rescuing the blonde, raise your hand," Tony said raising his hand. Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Clint all raised their hands with Tony.

Natasha sighed, "Alright. But we'll need more help than just us," She said raising her hand.

"I'm sure Winter is coming would be glad to help out, if only to help redeem himself in my eyes," Tony said, getting up. Tony was the only one who noticed the small smile on Steve's face when Tony said he would allow Bucky to help.

"If what our friend says is true and magic is involved then I should retrieve my brother to help," Thor said standing up, with his hammer gripped tightly.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at eight hundred o clock sharp we leave for Nevada" Steve said.

* * *

 **You all thought you were getting a full chapter, but no. I wrote this at 1am. So I wanted to tease you all with the Avenger's reactions to Harry's call. Because Steve knows he wouldn't be able to help Harry alone. Until the next time when I write a full chapter!**


	4. In which rescue is made

Steve walked up to the building Harry was located in. He had a cap on that was partially covering his eyes and covering the comm he had in his ear. He looked around before walking inside the building.

After the meeting the Avengers had come up with a plan that would avoid SHEILD finding out. Natasha and Clint were on two of the nearby rooftops on lookout. Bruce and Tony were waiting at a safe location nearby where they would bring Harry. Steve was playing decoy. They all knew SHEILD was watching most of them.

So Steve went to an empty apartment room a few floors below the one they had marked as Harry's. He knocked on the door and turned to look to see if he was being followed.

While Steve was doing this a certain Winter Soldier, who Tony had kindly enabled his arm because SHEILD didn't have any bugs in it, was making his way over to the side of the building Harry's apartment was. He had been dropped on the roofs when Natasha and Clint had been, but had hidden from any prying SHEILD eyes. He got in a position where he had a clear drop onto the balcony that was part of Harry's apartment. He got ready to jump, just waiting for Steve's signal.

Steve knocked on the door to the empty apartment, loud enough that the pattern could be picked up on his comm.

Hearing the signal, Natasha and Clint moved positions and Bucky dropped down to the Balcony.

….

Harry had been pacing around the living room and had his back to the balcony. The second he heard a thud he froze. Then the balcony door which he had forgotten to lock slid open. Slowly he turned around to face the man that had walked into the living room from the balcony.

The man had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a strange black mask over his mouth. The man had a shiny silver metal arm with a red star. There were no words to describe the complexity of this man's uniform other than it was black. What stood out the most though, were the man's deep blue eyes. They had the same battle worn look Steve's eyes had.

"If you don't want to get caught, come with me," The man spoke up.

"Who are you?" Harry asked cautiously, taking a step back.

"Bucky, I'm a friend of Steve's," Bucky said.

Harry relaxed. He had heard stories from Steve of his friend. The two had fought together in WWII and were inseparable. But from the way Steve talked about Bucky sometimes, it sounded liked something bad had happened. Harry had never met Bucky before. But here he was.

"We don't have time to waste," Bucky said with a tone of urgency in his voice.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and went over to where Bucky was standing on the balcony, "How are we supposed to get down.

Before Harry could say anything further, Bucky had picked him up and jumped off the balcony. Harry's heart raced as they fell. Bucky landed on the ground safely though, the cement under him actually cracking. Almost as soon as he had landed he broke into a run.

Natasha and Clint followed them from the rooftops. Steve left the building to draw attention away from the others in case SHEILD was watching them as they expected.

There was no run ins with anyone from SHEILD by the time that Bucky got Harry to the safe location. Once there, Bucky finally set Harry down. Harry had been in shock most of the time and had yet to say anything.

Steve came in a few minutes later, having deemed it safe. Only then to Harry speak.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" He asked looking at the Avengers, minus Thor, plus Bucky.

"You're welcome," Tony said sarcastically.

"We decided, all of us, to help you. Sorry about the pickup though. We couldn't let SHEILD get you," Steve said, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks then," Harry said, ignoring Tony's comment, "There's still a few hours till midnight though," He added.

"Well, we need a game plan right?" Clint spoke up looking at the others.

Harry nodded. They couldn't risk all running in. Not with Draco's life on the line.

* * *

Harry rubbed his hands together nervously as he walked towards the center of Pioneer Park. It was eerily quiet for Las Vegas. It sent chills up his spine. He looked down at the Stark watch he was wearing. If things went sour all he had to do was push the little nob and the Avengers would come out of their hiding spots to save the day.

Looking up, Harry inhaled sharply. He had made it to the center of the park. Draco was on the ground gagged, with his hands tied behind his back and a nasty gash that was bleeding on his forehead. Harry would've run forward if it wasn't for the man standing behind Draco.

The man was wearing a long black trench coat decorated in iron chains. His straight, pitch black hair fell past his shoulders. His barred teeth were sharp like a wolf. His eyes were as cold as coal. Harry did notice he was wearing a chord around his neck with a little sheepskin bag. He wondered what that was.

The man snarled and Harry got ready to defend himself when a dark cloud surrounded him.

The Avengers saw this and rushed forward. The man jumped and landed in front of them. It was an out matched fight but something told the Avengers this man was powerful.

While the Avengers were fighting the wolf like man, Harry was looking for a way to escape the darkness. Then he froze. He saw that same woman from his dream standing in front of him.

"I already knew Thanos' plan would fail, so I thought I would capture you myself. Deaths master," She smirked. "Too bad you don't actually control death," She reached out to touch him but he took a step back and stumbled, falling to the ground.

The woman and darkness vanished. Harry blinked a few time and looked towards where the Avengers were fighting. He had a sinking suspicion about the bag around the man's neck. He would have to take a risk. He could use wandless magic but it would bring unwanted attention. He had no choice though. Bruce wasn't turning into Hulk. Natasha was with Clint who had been injured. Tony's suit was stuck. Steve and Bucky were barely holding their own.

Harry held out his hand and after a moment of resistance the bag flew into his hand.

The man collapsed and changed forms. It had just been a scruffy looking puppy.

Harry took deep breaths as he went over to Draco, untying the blonde's wrists and removing the gag. The Avengers were silent as the watched Harry.

At least a dozen MACUSA and Ministry Aurors apparated in a circle around the two boys. Harry looked up at one of the MACUSA people he had met with tears in his eyes. Steve and Bucky got ready to fight the wizards to protect Harry and Draco.

Silence remained as the Aurors all had their wands pointed at Harry and Draco.

Harry closed his eyes, submitting to the fate of getting captured.

Suddenly everyone was blinded by a bright white light that seemed to come from the sky. When the light was gone so were Harry and Draco.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading. This chapter was a bit harder to write as I wasn't sure how to approach this chapter. It took me a bit to figure out who kidnapped Draco. I didn't want it to be Thanos because I wanted a scene like what happened and Thanos isn't that smart. But someone else is. Someone with magic and who would have an interest in Harry. As for the man, I guess you guys will just have to figure out how that happened in the next chapter which I personally feel It's obvious where Harry and Draco went. Anyways please review and let me know what you guys think. Until next time.**


	5. In which there are feels

**Thank you to everyone who has shown me their support! As a bit of a reminder if you don't frequently look at the characters in the story description, this is a Drarry and a Stony fanfiction, both of which will be shown a bit more prominently in this chapter. And don't review saying, ew, foursome. Sorry if it sounded like that. They are two separate pairings. Really, just look at the story description. Anyways, you're not here to read me rambling, you're here to read feelings! So on with the story.**

* * *

Harry had held Draco tightly, afraid of what the blinding light might mean. As the light cleared he had to blink and adjust his glasses. He was somewhere he had never seen before. It was a small, circular, golden room. There was a dark skinned man wearing gold armor standing on a round platform in the center of the room. There were also two other people in the room, hesitating to walk towards Harry and Draco. The first was a beautiful lady with long black hair, wearing silver and red armor. The latter was a tale blonde man with a matching goatee and intricate armor that had the extra flourish of a black cape.

It was the lady who spoke up, "I am Lady Sif and this is Fandral, Prince Thor sent us to retrieve a Harry and a Draco. Are you two them?"

"Y-yeah," Harry said. His voice quivered slightly. He was in shock from recent events. But all that truly mattered right now was that Draco was safe.

Fandral was the first to notice the state Draco was in. The platinum blonde looked like he had had a meeting with death. Which considering how you looked at it, he had. Before Harry could even muster up enough thought to make a protest Fandral had picked up Draco and was starting to walk out of the room. "He needs to get to Eir now," Fandral only said something when he was walking out of the entrance of the room.

Sif sighed and helped Harry to his feet. Harry had to do a double take when he saw the sparkling rainbow bridge that led to a magnificent, golden city. Fandral had already mounted his horse with Draco carefully positioned in front of him. Sif mounted her horse and had Harry get on behind her. Both the horses were grey white and truly stunning creatures. Harry actually had to hold onto Sif as the two horses raced into the city.

By the time Harry dismounted, with help from Sif because he was shaken up from the ride, Fandral was already walking off with Draco in his arms. Harry had to run to catch up with Fandral, even when he had caught up he was nearly jogging to stay near Fandral.

But then Harry was stopped. Fandral had walked into what must've been the hospital wing with Draco but the healers wouldn't let Harry in. He was devastated. He just wanted to be by Draco's side. He sat on the floor near the door, hugging his knees to his chest as he tried not to burst into tears right then and there. The sheepskin pouch was held tightly in his hand until someone forcefully ripped it from his grip. He didn't really care, not even bothering to look up until he heard a familiar voice.

"How much of idiots are my children?" Loki muttered as he inspected the piece of black fur that had been in the pouch he had taken from. He knew the presences of each of his four children, both physical and magical. He had sensed Fenrir's physical presence and Hel's magical presence. It turned out Hel had enchanted a piece of Fenrir's fur.

"Loki?" Harry asked, confused by what the god of mischief was doing.

Before Loki could respond two Einherjar grabbed his arms and four surrounded him. Technically Loki wasn't supposed to out of his room. Until Odin made a final decision Loki was sentenced to his quarters. He wasn't allowed to leave. But her he was at the first possibility of his children.

"I have to speak with Thor!" Loki protested as the Einherjar tried dragging him away.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" Harry asked, jumping to his feet.

"I am sorry sir for any inconveniences this man may have caused you," That was the only response he got from one of the Einherjar.

Thor had heard of Harry and Draco's arrival and had rushed to the healers. He spotted his brother struggling against Einherjar and was puzzled, "Halt, brother? What art thou doing here?" He spoke in a confused yet commanding voice.

"It's my children," Loki said, panting a bit from the effort he had put into struggling. He wasn't struggling anymore but the Einherjar were still gripping his arms tightly, "Hel and possibly Fenrir as well are being incredibly stupid,"

"What proof do you have?" Thor questioned.

Loki gestured to the tuft of fur that was now lying on the floor. "Hel enchanted a piece of Fenrir's fur with a transformation spell,"

"It will be brought to one of the sorceresses. For now brother, please brother, return to your room before father gets mad," Thor half pleaded.

Loki reluctantly let the Einherjar take him back to his room. There was a moment of silence between Thor and Harry until someone coughed. Fandral had left the healers wing.

"Eir wanted to let Harry know that Draco is stable and recovering without problems. Harry can also go in now," Fandral said, a bit awkwardly, knowing he had just missed something that had probably been important.

Harry didn't say a word as he briskly walked past Fandral and into the room. Eir was the only healer currently by Draco. She didn't say anything as Harry practically ran over to the table where Draco lay and took the blonde's hand. She looked at Harry with reassurance in her eyes before walking off to give him some privacy. Harry wiped the tears that were trying to fall with the back of his free hand. It took a lot to not burst into tears again. His eyes were filled with worry and a caring sparkle.

"You know, there used to be a time where I hated you with a passion," Harry didn't know why he had spoken, but he had, and he didn't stop with that sentence, "I wanted nothing more than to punch you in your perfect Slytherin teeth," A sad laugh escaped his lips, "But not anymore. I realize you aren't the person you were years ago. Yeah, you can be sarcastic, and sometimes a little harsh, but your imperfections are what make you perfect. At least in my eyes," Harry found himself placing a kiss on Draco's hand that he was holding, "Please wake up," He whispered, his eyes closed.

A pitiful cough came from Draco, "I never knew you could be so sappy Potter," Draco said before coughing again. A faint smile formed on his lips as he opened his sparkling grey eyes, "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He had been startled when Draco had spoken. The worry left his eyes leaving room for happiness to cause the emerald of his eyes to shine. He pulled Draco into a hug, tears of joy falling.

Draco awkwardly hugged Harry back the best he could. He coughed again, "Potter, let go before you kill me," He said with a teasing hint in his tone.

Harry let go, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry. I'm just happy to see you awake."

"I know Potter, I know."

* * *

Steve was in tears for what felt like the millionth time. Tony was trying to not make their situation any more awkward by mentioning it. Things hadn't gone well. After Harry and Draco had disappeared due to what Tony suspected to have been the bifrost Natasha had moved in a way that made it look like she was going to attack the wizards. One of the wizards had done something to Natasha so she couldn't move, which caused Bruce to Hulk out. Steve and Bucky tried to keep him from injuring anyone until one of the wizards managed to subdue Hulk. That same wizard also punched Steve when the Avenger tried to get close causing Bucky to nearly choke the wizard to death. This ended with Bucky in the same paralyzed position as Natasha. With Bucky, Natasha, and Hulk out of the fight due to the wizards, Clint too injured to put up a fight, Steve too worried to protest, and Tony not caring enough to go with a fight, the wizards took the Avengers to MACUSA headquarters. It was made in multiple jumps that caused Tony to throw up a few times. Once inside the MACUSA building the Avengers were promptly thrown in cells in the lower level of the building. Bucky and Bruce were in one cell that had been enchanted to keep them from breaking out. Clint would be placed in the same cell as Natasha, who had yet to be unfrozen, as soon as his injury was taken care of. And then there was Tony and Steve. They had been sitting in near silence for at least an hour. The only sounds had been Steve crying. Tony just assumed the stress had caught up with capsicle. Draco had been kidnapped and hurt, then as far as cap knew Draco and Harry had been kidnapped, followed by his team getting hurt, Bucky separated yet again from him, and finally locked in a cell with no idea of what would happen. Tony sighed, glancing at Steve, who honestly looked pitiful with his cheeks stained with tears. Tony wouldn't let it stay that way. He stood up and walked over to Steve, Bucky's words in mind. Steve was startled as Tony brought him into a tight hug. After a few minutes, long enough for Steve to calm down, Tony loosened his grip and looked into Steve's eyes.

"Listen here Dorito," Tony said, using a nickname for cap he didn't typically, "No matter what these stupid wizards do we will always have each other."

"Tony…" Steve started to speak.

"I'm not finished Capsicle. You're friend Bucky said something to me. "He said I shouldn't wait until it was too late to be honest about my feelings, and he's right. Now might as well be the best chance I will have because who knows what will happen."

"Tony," Steve just wanted Tony to stop talking.

"It was weird that conversation we had. He even basically gave me permission after straight out telling me what I was feeling," Tony would never admit that he was rambling because he was nervous but that was exactly what was happening.

Steve had enough and shut Tony up with a firm yet loving kiss on the lips.

Tony was startled at first but once he realized what was going on he closed his eyes and kissed Steve back just as lovingly. The kiss seemed to last forever and Tony didn't want it to stop, partially out of fear that he would lose Steve forever if they parted. But Steve eventually did pull back a bit.

"How did I not see the coming?" Steve said with a gentle smile, looking into Tony's eyes.

"Hey, Metal Arm was the first one to notice. Not even Clint and Natasha know as far as I know," Tony admitted.

"Did Bucky really give you permission to kiss me?" Steve asked, genuinely curious, "Or something like that," He added at the end.

"It was something like that. He said he wanted you to be happy and he thought that you could be happy with me," Tony said

"Well, I am happy. Even if it's just in this moment for now."

* * *

Thanos glared at Hel who was standing in front of him, sort of. She wasn't actually quite there. It was more of a projection of her form. Shadows fell across her normal half making her look all skeleton.

"You went against my plans and then proceeded to fail in a plan you thought would bring the Master of Death and his friend into our clutches," He said, drumming his fingers on his chair arm.

"Death's master is stronger than I originally anticipated," Hel said, unfazed.

"You call him Death's master but aren't you the master of death?"

Hel clenched her fists at the belittling words, "I made a mistake by thinking he wouldn't guess the object with my transformation spell on it."

"I don't tolerate mistakes. Or failures."

"I wouldn't have considered going through with my plan if you hadn't given the job to an idiot!" Hel snapped. After Thanos made no response she huffed and disappeared.

"Do not mess with me daughter of mischief," Thanos said after she had left.

Steve had fallen asleep after their conversation. Steve was sleeping on the floor since he had let Tony sleep on the bench. Tony however was having a hard time sleeping. His mind was plagued with nightmares of Afghanistan. He woke up after one particularly bad nightmare and looked over at Steve.

* * *

"Steve?" He spoke, trying not to be too loud.

"Mm?" Steve made an incoherent noise having partially woken up when Tony had spoken

"Never mind," Tony mumbled, feeling bad that he had woken Steve up.

"Mmm.. no. What is it?" Steve asked, a bit more awake than before

Tony sighed, "I had a nightmare," He admitted quietly.

"Come here," Steve said holding out his arms in a warm welcoming way.

Tony slid off the bench and cuddled up to Steve. He felt a bit better knowing Steve was with him.

"You don't have to talk about your nightmare but just know I'm here for you, okay?" Steve said, rubbing Tony's back a bit.

"Okay," Tony mumbled into Steve's shirt. He took in Steve's scent for a minute before dosing off, thinking about how Steve always managed to smell nice.

Steve smiled, seeing Tony had dozed off. After a few minutes of watching the cute scientist in his arms he fell asleep.

* * *

 **This was… this was the most crying I've written since Tim was having feelings and this was also really mushy. Note, I have never written Stony before so until they get back to the tower it's probably going to be along those lines of mush and feels. Also, originally I was going to have the Avengers be brought in by SHEILD. And then I fell asleep. And between when I wrote the first half and the second half the second half changed. Hm? Oh, you guys don't know. I usually write a chapter in one sitting, that's why somethings take longer to update. I have to find time to do that sitting. Except by the time I had finished the first half last night I was too tired so I had to write the second half today. Anyways, thank you for the support. Please review with any suggestions, constructive criticism, and good marks. Thank you and until next time**


	6. In Which Things Are Discussed

Draco passed out again not long after Harry's sappy speech. When he woke up he wasn't in the same place he had woken up in. Silky yet warm blankets covered him as he lay in a bed that seemed far too big even from where he lay curled up. He curled up more. Maybe if he just went back to sleep he'd wake up somewhere more familiar. He was almost back asleep when someone entered the room. He only knew that someone had entered the room because their footsteps were much too loud for his liking. The curtains were thrown open and he had to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight. He sat up once he wasn't getting blinded anymore.

A maid was bustling around. She drew what looked like a warm bath and set out an outfit of sorts before she left the room without saying a word to him.

Draco wasn't entirely sure what to do but considering he was the only one in the room he decided to just go for it. He took of the bandages around him and loose tunic and pants before slipping into the warm water. He sunk down until the water reached his chin and relaxed. Maybe he was still dreaming but he liked this dream. It was relaxing.

There was a knock at the doors and he looked in that direction. Who could it possibly be? He slipped under the water a bit more before speaking, "Who is it?"

"It's Harry, can I come in?" Draco sighed in relief at the familiar voice.

"You can come in," Draco answered.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside, making sure the door closed behind him. When he saw Draco he looked away, adjusting his glasses, "S-sorry. I didn't realize…" He was blushing fiercely.

Draco smirked, "Just don't stare too much. And I won't be more than a few minutes if you care to talk while I finish getting ready," He said calmly before dipping his head under the water to take care of his hair.

"A-alright," Harry faced the door so his back was to the room. "So, how are you feeling?

Draco lifted his head out of the water, "I'm doing much better," He said as he stepped out of the bath and started getting dressed in the clothes that had been left for him. There was a tunic and matching pants that were a color similar to emerald green. He knew the shade of green but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. There was also a silver vest like thing and black boots.

"You don't have to answer this but… what happened?" Harry asked.

Draco paused. He considered not telling Harry then decided he would. He slid on the last boot and silently walked over to Harry, "I was reading when someone caught me off guard. I was out before I could defend myself. When I woke up it was cold. I don't remember much other than the cold. I'm assuming that I drew into my mind and blocked any mental attacks with occlumency," He looked at Harry and noticed that the Gryffindor was wearing a nearly identical outfit except his tunic and pants were red and his boots and vest were gold. Gryffindor colors…. So that's what shade of green his clothes were. Slytherin green. He was wearing the Slytherin colors.

Harry looked over at Draco then looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Draco tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion.

"For letting you get kidnapped," Harry answered with a sigh.

"It wasn't your fault so don't even try to blame yourself," Draco said.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled faintly, "Sorry about the outfit colors. Asgardians are apparently very picky about outfit colors so I just told them our house colors when they were making these outfits."

"It's alright. Here no one realizes what the Slytherin colors mean," Draco smiled softly, "The tailors must be quick though if they got these outfits done so quickly."

"It took them about a week," Harry shrugged.

"I was out for a week?!" Draco asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah. Eir said you needed the sleep after what happened," Harry answered.

Draco was slightly shaken up now. How much had he been oblivious to? "What do you know about what happened?"

"Besides what you just told me, it looked like you had been tortured, by someone who reeked of death when I met her," Harry said quietly, "She called me death's master. But I don't even have all the Hallows with me anymore. I don't see how I'm still the master of death."

"Maybe she meant death's master in a different way," Draco suggested. He had shivered, almost in pain, when Harry said the he had been tortured. But he wondered who this lady was.

"Yeah. Hopefully. I don't want the Hallows except my invisibility cloak," Harry said, "Hungry?"

"Famished," Draco was glad for the change in subject.

Harry smiled softly and took Draco's hand, leading him to the dining hall for breakfast or lunch or whatever meal of the day it was.

Draco held Harry's hand while they walked. The only reason he did was so that he didn't accidentally get lost. While he had absolutely no idea where he was Harry seemed to know where he was going.

Draco inhaled the scents of lots of different types of food as they entered the dining hall. It was like walking into the Great Hall at Hogwarts for a meal. For a moment he felt sad, missing his old home. Well, it had been home before the war. But the war had ruined a lot of things.

Harry noticed Draco's expression and to cheer him up he dragged the Slytherin over to where the warriors three and Sif were eating.

Fandral looked up when the two walked over, "Prince of Gryffindor, I see the Prince of Slytherin has awoken," He said cheerfully.

Draco was surprised they knew the names of their houses but attributed it to Harry explaining the color choices.

"Now you can tell us your point of view of the great war the two of you fought in," Volstagg said

"They know about the war!?" Draco looked at Harry, shocked and kind of terrified.

"Of course we know about the wizarding war. It is part of Asgard's job to keep an eye on all Seidr," Sif spoke up.

Draco paled. How much did they know?

"Wait, Seidr?" Harry was confused.

"Seidr is our word for magic users," Sif explained.

"We know of many of the actions during your war. We understand that some were forced to choose a side," Hogun spoke.

When Hogun said that Draco realized that maybe he didn't have to fear what these people knew about the war, "I was forced to choose a side," Draco said, sitting down. They wanted to know so he'd tell them, "I was forced to side with the dark lord, do things I didn't want to, although I never killed. Afterwards, a trial was held and they let me go free. But now there is a new Minister that is trying to get rid of me. I can tell. And they want to drag Harry with me as well. That is clear from actions being put in motion."

"What!?" Fandral was shocked.

"But Harry's a hero!" Sif said, "He won the war!"

"I fear these people do not treat their heroes as they should," Volstagg declared.

Harry sat next to Draco and buried his face in the blonde's shoulders, "Kill me…" He hated getting attention for being the chosen one, for having one the war. Why couldn't he just be some normal wizard?

Draco sighed and cleared his throat, surprisingly causing the three that were in an uproar to fall silent, "It doesn't matter if Harry's a hero, or if I was forced to do things against my will, we are both in danger and we need help."

"Any friend of Thor's is a friend of ours," Hogun declared. The other three nodded in suit.

"Thank you," Draco said, nodding his head once in a small bow. Maybe, with help from at least these Asgardians they could figure out who had kidnapped him and why the ministry, dragging MACUSA and SHIELD along, was after them.

* * *

Tony spun around in the chair in the interrogation room the wizards had brought him to. They had made him take some kind of liquid and now he was spinning in circles while waiting for his interrogator.

He had woken up to Steve being led out of the room by a few wizards. Shortly after some had come for him and taken him to the room he was in right now.

He stopped when a man walked into the room, "Hey I recognize you, um, Micky Catfish," Tony knew very well that the man's name was Mark Caldwell.

"My name is Mark Caldwell. I was put in charge of the Potter and Malfoy case on our side of the lake," Mark sat across from Tony, "Mr. Stark, I want you to tell us exactly how you came to be helping Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy at that park."

"Harry called Steve saying that Draco had been kidnapped. There was paper proof of a ransom note of sorts with handwriting we haven't had time to identify other than that it wasn't us or them. Steve convinced the team to go help Harry rescue Draco and we did until they disappeared under that beam of light and you lot showed up," Tony spun around in more circles.

"Do you know what that light was?" Mark questioned.

"My guess is that it was the bifrost and the Asgardians want to get involved in whatever's going on. They've probably even picked a side," Tony stopped and propped his feet up on the table much to Mark's irritation.

"And what side would the Asgardians choose?" Mark inquired.

"Harry and Draco's most likely. Unless they find evidence that those two are actually guilty of some kind of treason. But Thor and Loki love those two," Tony was being very casual.

"Why would you think that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy aren't guilty of treason?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Because they're not. See, I did some digging with help from Jarvis and some contacts in England. We found a copy of Draco's immigration papers somewhere where they shouldn't have been, and several witnesses who gave me personally statements about what happened during Draco's trial. Jarvis recorded the statements and they were all the same. Draco was proven innocent," Tony took his feet off the table and placed his elbows on the table. He leaned in, "I think you're being played Mr. Mark Caldwell, you and your entire organization. Which means SHIELD is being played as well."

"When did you possibly find the time to find all that and how do I know you didn't make any of it up?" Mark wanted to know if what Tony was saying was really true, but considering he was under the influence of Veritaserum Tony had to be telling the truth.

"I have an unhealthy amount of free time on my hands frequently. And you don't know that I didn't fake anything. You just have to trust me," Tony said standing up, "I think this interview is over. If you want another you'll have to schedule one with Pepper," Tony started walking out, leaving Mark confused, "Oh, and when you try using Veritaserum on someone, make sure it's the right thing," Tony held up a flask, "I switched the Veritaserum with alcohol when no one was looking," He grinned like a little kid before walking out of the room. And no one stopped him.

Tony walked back to the cells alone.

Steve was already back in their cell. He had his head buried in his hands. How could he have betrayed Harry and Draco and told those men everything. He looked up when there was a tapping against metal sound. He saw Tony standing on the other side of the bars, "Tony, what…"

Tony cut him off, "Smiles Capsicle. It's time to go," Tony was pleased to find that he could open the cell door.

"Go? They're letting us go?" Steve asked going over to Tony.

"Weeeellll, not exactly. More like I'm leaving with you all and they're not stopping me," Tony said going over to the next cell.

There was a wizard there but she just silently unlocked the cell as well as going to the next one and unlocking that one as well. Apparently word spread fast.

"Come on Legolas, grab Nat and let's go," Tony said before going to get Bruce and Bucky.

"What's going on?" Clint asked Steve, helping Natasha out of the cell. She was wobbly on her feet after the wizards had finally unfrozen her.

"I have no clue. But Tony says we're leaving and it looks like no one is stopping us," Steve shrugged.

Tony came back with Bucky and Bruce, Bruce looking nervous and Bucky looking worse for wear.

"Great, now that we have the band all together let's go," Tony said. He started walking the wrong direction then turned around and walked the other way, "This way."

Everyone but Tony seemed on edge while they walked, somehow finding the elevator and miraculous making it up to the ground floor. The wizards that saw them would stop but wouldn't do anything else even as the group walked out of the building. Tony hummed, starting to walk towards the tower. The others stopped and looked at each other once they were outside the building.

"They actually let us out," Clint said.

"I don't trust them," Natasha voiced her opinion.

"I guess they had no reason to not let us go home," Bruce said,

"So that's what we do, we just go back to the tower?" Steve asked.

"I don't think we should," Bucky spoke up, not trusting the wizards just like Natasha.

"But if they need to talk to us then we should be at the tower," Steve said.

"What if you and Tony go to the tower and the rest of us go to my place," Clint suggested.

"It sounds like a reasonable plan," Natasha said.

"Agreed," Bucky nodded.

Bruce just nodded. He would be glad to be somewhere stress free.

"Alright. I'll go catch up to Tony. The rest of you stay safe," Steve said.

The four nodded then Steve nodded before running to catch up with Tony.

Tony didn't ask any questions when Steve caught up to him but didn't have the rest of the team with him. Tony could guess why the rest of the team wasn't coming along. So, Steve and Tony walked back to the tower, both wanting to be ready for whatever happened next.

* * *

"You want Mr. Potter as a weapon and I want the Malfoys all dead. If we work together then we can both accomplish our goals. What do you say, deal?" A small woman stood in front of Thanos, a small smile resting on her lips.

Thanos leaned forward. The woman was a witch, and mortal, but she wasn't a rogue element the way Hel had always been.

"Deal."


	7. In Which Things Happen

**So I've decided to start responding to reviews. It will be by chapter so if you review on the most recent chapter of a story I will respond to it in the next chapter. I do take requests, on all my stories, so if there's something you'd like to see just let me know.**

* * *

Asgard was certainly a strange place. Apparently nearly everyone knew about the wizarding war but apparently they didn't know much about what happened afterwards. So the Asgardians were confused as to why Draco and Harry's fellow wizards would be after them. Well, more accurately Seidr according to the Asgardians. According to the Asgardians, magic on earth was mostly due to the influence of the Asgardians hundreds of years ago. However, that was magic as Harry and Draco knew it. Apparently there was also a group of magicians that had learned how to channel cosmic energies as magic.

Harry had been rather enjoying himself as he explored Asgard with Thor, the warriors three, and Sif. They showed him around the city mostly but he did convince Thor to take him to a couple of the meadows. While exploring Harry had found a lake that was magnificent. It was definitely somewhere where he wanted to take Draco.

While Harry had been exploring, Draco had made himself comfortable in the Asgardian library. Their magic was much different from the stuff he had been taught at Hogwarts. But if he could learn even a little bit it would be very useful. He had focused mostly on reading about the magic to understand it, but he also worked on levitating small objects like pebbles. It was small but it took a lot of effort to learn Asgardian magic.

Harry went looking for Draco one afternoon, maybe a week after Draco had woken up from his coma, and found the Slytherin with his nose in a book in the library. Harry smiled and walked over, "Hey Draco. How are you?" He asked, sitting next to Draco so he wasn't awkwardly standing there.

"I'm fine," Draco answered without looking up from his book. This one was about channeling your magical energies to the spell you want. It was very educational and would definitely help him as he learned Asgardian magic. It also mentioned how to not deplete your magical energies.

"That's good," Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Um, Draco, I was wondering if you would like to go out to a lake with me," Harry waited for Draco to say no, because that was what was most likely to happen. Draco looked very busy, reading whatever book he was reading. He probably didn't want to go anywhere.

Draco thought about it for a moment then bookmarked his page and closed his book. He slipped into the book bag the librarian had given him that held a few other books then stood up, "I would gladly go to the this lake you've found with you." He smiled. He thought that he could practice the magic he was learning better outside.

"Great," Harry smiled. He hadn't been expecting that answer. It had caught him slightly off guard. He was slightly nervous now though he didn't know why. He didn't really have a reason to be nervous, right? It wasn't like there was anything between the two of them.

Draco followed Harry to the stables. They both mounted beautiful black stallions. Harry seemed to still be learning how to ride a horse. However, Draco was great at riding horses and looked very regal on the back of his stallion. Harry admittedly felt slightly awkward because of the two, but he held it together and led the way to the lake he had found.

Once at the lake the two dismounted from their horses and Draco immediately slipped away to a tree next to the lake. He sat against the tree and pulled out the book he had been reading. He settled in and went back to reading.

Harry stared at Draco for a minute before turning away with a faint blush. He went over to the lake and ended up just relaxing in the sun with his shoes off, and the water brushing up against his feet every now and then. It was rather peaceful.

After maybe ten minutes Harry looked over at Draco and was surprised to see the Slytherin levitating three rocks in a moving circle all while his nose was stuck in a book. Harry hadn't realized that Draco could do something like that. It was amazing, honestly, but it did make Harry realize that Draco had been spending all his time learning and working and hadn't taken any time for himself. Harry remembered the last time that had happened to Draco.

The Gryffindor stood up and went over to Draco. He pulled the Slytherin to his feet, despite the protests that came from Draco, "Come on Draco. I don't need your emotional state to become a repeat of our sixth year," Harry pulled Draco towards the lake.

"Harry! I was reading! And studying Asgardian magic is really impor-" Draco was cut off when his foot hit a rock and he tripped. He hands went to Harry's chest to try and keep himself from falling but they both fell into the water. The impact of hitting the water pushed the two closer and their lips met. Draco's eyes went wide and he pushed Harry away before surfacing.

Harry was surprised when Draco tripped then they both fell into the water. What made him shocked was when his lips met Draco's. An unintentional kiss. After Draco pushed him away it took him a few moments to surface and shake off the shock. But by then all he could do was watch as Draco mounted his horse, bag in hand and ride away swiftly, "Draco!" Harry shouted after the Slytherin but it was already too late. Harry got out of the water, running his hands through his hair. What had just happened?

* * *

Tony fixed himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. It was delicious. He didn't care who had made it he was just glad that he got his morning cup of coffee without having made it himself. And he got coffee. The wizards apparently didn't have the decency to provide them with coffee. Tony hadn't seen Steve yet this morning but that didn't bother him. Steve was probably out on his morning run. Or not….

Steve came into the communal kitchen, his hair damp, wearing shorts, and his shirt clinging to his skin like he'd just taken a shower, "Good morning Tony," Steve said cheerfully, pulling out eggs, ham, cheese, and green onions to make an omelet.

"Good morning Steve," Tony didn't care one bit that he was staring at Steve. He was allowed to stare at Steve. They had kissed. In Tony's book that gave him conspicuous staring rights, "Oh, and make me some of that as well," He grinned and took a sip of his coffee.

Steve chuckled, "Of course Tony. I can't let you run on just coffee all day, now can I," Steve smiled as he started working on making omelets for himself and Tony. He didn't mind cooking for Tony. As long as Tony actually ate.

Tony slipped away, heading to his lab to start working on a magic proof Iron Man suit. If he could pull it off. He started work as soon as he got to the lab. He only paused to eat when Steve brought in breakfast, and later lunch, and later dinner. He didn't pay much attention to the fact that Steve seemed to be taking care of him.

Steve came down to the lab for a fourth time around midnight. He found Tony passed out on his desk, having been in the middle of working so hard that he exhausted himself and passed out. Steve sighed and picked Tony up. The super soldier carried the engineer upstairs to Tony's room where Steve set him down on the bed and tucked him in before cuddling and falling asleep next to Tony.

* * *

Draco had locked himself in his room as soon as he had gotten back to the palace. Maybe he had overreacted, maybe he hadn't, but honestly he was freaking out. Accident or not he had just kissed Harry freaking Potter. Draco's mind was racing and he was overwhelmed with that thought of what had happened. He curled up under his blankets, trying to calm down. The kiss had just been an accident and Harry would probably just brush it off as nothing. Harry would say it was okay then smile his charming smile…. Draco shook his head slightly trying to get those thoughts out of his head. No, there was nothing between him and Harry. They were just friends and that was it. That was all it would ever be.

A couple hours later Harry finally decided to go to Draco's room. He had been giving the Slytherin space, hoping that Draco was okay, but Harry couldn't wait to see how things ended up any longer. He had to check in on Draco and make sure he was okay. Standing in front of the door to Draco's room, Harry tentatively knocked. He waited patiently for an answer.

Draco heard knocking and immediately knew who it was. He didn't want to talk to Harry right now. He was nowhere near ready to talk to the Gryffindor, "Go away Potter!" Draco shouted, not even bothering to face the door. To be honest he had been a little harsh in his tone, but Draco was kind of working through an emotional bump at the moment.

Harry pursed his lips when he heard Draco and slowly turned around and walked away, towards his own room down the hall. He took Draco's response as a sign that the Slytherin absolutely did not want to be bothered right now. And while he wasn't sure if Draco was okay, he just had to hope, because sometimes that all someone can do.

* * *

The first time Steve woke up in the middle of the night he woke up mostly pinned down. Tony was fast asleep with his entire upper half on Steve's chest, his arms spread out with one resting near Steve's waist and the other stretched out by Steve's head, and one leg on top of Steve's legs. Steve couldn't help but smile at how adorable Tony looked, even if Tony was mumbling complex math equations that Steve couldn't understand. Steve brushed Tony's hair away from his face. Tony shifted slightly and mumbled something about fondue before going back to mumbling math equations in his sleep. Steve put one arm protectively over Tony before falling back asleep.

* * *

After being told to go away Harry had gone back to his room. He had paced around for a little while before dinner. Draco hadn't shown up for dinner but Harry had suspected as much. After dinner Harry went back to his room and had bathed before trying to get some shut eye.

What Harry had not been expecting was to get waken up in the middle of the night by someone getting into his bed. At first he had thought that someone was trying to attack him until he saw platinum blonde hair that was unmistakably Draco's. He was about to ask what Draco was doing when Draco spoke up.

"Nightmare, not a word Harry," Draco mumbled his warning. He had curled up against Harry's side. After having had a terrible nightmare Draco had said screw it to the events from earlier and had slipped into Harry's room. Maybe he did feel slightly safer by Harry's side, but there's safety in numbers. Draco would deny any other reason for having gone to Harry even if there was likely at least one other reason.

Harry nodded slightly. He understood Draco. After all he himself had gone to Draco one night after having a nightmare. Who said the Slytherin couldn't do the same thing. Harry let Draco get comfortable before putting an arm around him. It wasn't until Harry was positive that Draco was sleeping that he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

The second time Steve woke up, Tony wasn't in the room anymore. Steve had to check to make sure it was still dark outside, which it was. He got up, hoping that Tony hadn't woken up and gone back to his lab. He would drag that genius back to bed if he had to. Steve made his way out of the room then sighed when he heard the blender turn on. Steve walked to the kitchen and sure enough, there Tony was, making a smoothie, "Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked, rubbing his face with a hand. He hoped that Tony wasn't trying to wake himself up so he could go back to work.

Tony poured his smoothie into a glass then added a straw, "I wanted a smoothie," He said, sipping his smoothie through his straw. It was true; Tony had woken up wanting a smoothie. And he could do what he wanted so he made himself a smoothie. Tony took his smoothie and padded back to his room without another word.

Steve sighed slightly. Tony could be really random sometimes but Steve had to admit, Tony looked adorable right now. Steve followed Tony back to the room and sat next to the genius while Tony sipped his smoothie. Steve just silently watched and waited.

When Tony was done he set the empty glass on his night stand before turning to Steve. He made Steve lie down before getting comfortable, which meant sprawling across Steve again. It wasn't long before Tony had fallen back asleep.

Steve smiled as Tony sprawled out and got comfortable before falling fast asleep again. Steve held Tony protectively and watched him sleep for a little while before Steve dozed off, content that Tony was okay and with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Very few noticed the dark miasmas of smoke that moved swiftly down the Asgardian halls, curling and hissing ever so slightly. But the one person who had noticed the smoke knew exactly what was going on. The smoke moved until it found its way into Harry's room and converged, forming a beautiful yet terrifying woman.

Hel rested her gaze on the Master of Death and his blonde friend. She had been wrong to believe anything Thanos had said, and now she had plans of her own. The Master of Death didn't realize just how powerful he was. Hel wanted to take him to Niflheim and show him just how strong he was. She would have to bring the blonde one along as well because if anyone took him for ill intents that meant that Harry would be compromised.

Loki had sensed his daughter's arrival as soon as she entered the palace. Of course, he knew that she couldn't leave Niflheim without Odin knowing so she would've sent a spectral form of herself to carry out whatever plan she had. He followed her to Harry's room and entered silently behind her. When he was a couple feet away from her he straightened his posture and spoke up, "Hel, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

Hel turned to face her father, "Hello dad. You know what I'm here for. I have come for the one that is Death's Master. He is stronger than he realizes. I will take him with me and show him the extent of his power," Hel was very determined to take Harry and Draco to Niflheim. She had inherited her father's stubbornness, "You can help me or you can try and stop me, but even if you tried to stop me you'd fail."

Loki lifted his chin slightly to stare down his daughter. He had a very hard choice to make. Help Hel, who was his daughter and family, or betray her and possibly win the favor of Odin who may put him back on Earth at the Avenger's tower as a sentence, which was better than being here on Asgard. Betraying Hel would also mean protecting Harry and Draco. Loki swallowed and opened his mouth to make his decision.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What do you guys think? Should Loki help his daughter or betray her? I want your guys' opinions. Also, should I bring Peter in? I haven't seen Homecoming yet, but Superfamily (Steve, Tony, and adopted son Peter) is adorable. If I should bring Peter in, how should I do it? Baby Peter, kid Peter, or teen Peter. There are so many options.**

 **Please review and until next time!**


End file.
